For Soccer with Love
by Chiheisen
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble gaje spesial Valentine, dengan pair: KidouFudou, HiroMido, TakuRan, RanMasa, GouenYuuka, plus beberapa pair dari masa depan/ Note: masih berhubungan dengan fic Coklat? Untuk Siapa? Tapi ga baca itu juga nggak masalah kok/ Enjoy, dan Happy Valentine semuanya XD


**.**

For Soccer with Love

**Disclamer:**Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

**Note: **masih berhubungan dengan fic **Coklat? Untuk Siapa?** Tapi ga baca itu juga nggak apa, kok. Enjoy, dan Happy Valentine semuanya! XD

.

* * *

**.**

**Kidou-ChouSeme feat Endou**

"Yo! Kidou!" Endou melambaikan tangan, menghampiri asistennya yang duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola Raimon. Anak-anak asuhan mereka sudah lama bubar ke rumah masing-masing.

"Endou…."

"Wah-wah, coklat? Lumayan banyak kamu dapat, ya?"

"Yah…," Sebaliknya Kidou menghela napas berat. "Kamu sendiri...? Masih berdiri tegak di sini…, berarti belum makan coklat dari istrimu ya?"

Endou menggaruk pipi, "Haha, sudah, kok…. Sudah biasa, sih... " Lagipula, tadi ia juga mendapat coklat penawar racun dari Fuyuka. "Kamu sendiri, dapat dari siapa saja, tuh?"

Kidou menuding barisan coklat di pangkuannya itu dari kiri, "Haruna, Sakuma, Genda(wtf), dan...," Kidou terdiam memandangi coklat yang terakhir, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Endou.

"Eh, ini buatku...?"

"Bukan!" _Siapa yang mau homoan sama kamu, Endou? _

Ehm, sebenarnya sih, banyak. Kidou aja yang nggak tahu.

"Lalu?"

"Ini dari Fudou. Aku tak berani membukanya, biar buat kamu saja. Kamu kan sudah biasa menyantap makanan beracun."

.

.

.

**TakuRan feat RanMasa**

"Pulang, yuk, Shindou!" ajak Kirino, tampak tak ambil pusing dengan kerumunan di depan sekolahnya. Yang masih menonton "Manusia Terhebat Datang Menagih Coklat" itu.

"Tunggu, Kirino! Ini..." Shindou mengulurkan satu tas karton berisi kotak-kotak coklat.

Bukan, bukan. Tugas Kirino bukannya tukang bawakan coklat. Tapi lebih disebabkan demi menjaga bentuk tubuh indah sang Pangeran Raimon itu, Kirino merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Mengalihkan efek samping sebagian coklat-coklat itu ke tubuhnya.

Yah, bukan Kirino saja sih. Sangoku, Kurumada, Amagi (baca: bantuan besar), Hamano, Hayami, Ichino dan Aoyama juga ikut pasang badan

Cuma Kurama yang menolak. Entah kenapa. Padahal badannya kerempeng begitu, kan tak masalah kalau makan coklat barang satu-dua kotak.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat..." sembari menerimanya, Kirino mengedipkan satu mata, atraktif. Memasukan satu kotak coklat lagi ke dalam tas karton lain yang masih dipegang Shindou.

"Yang ini harus kamu sendiri yang makan." Tanpa menanggalkan senyum, Kirino melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak, kita putus hubungan!"

Shindou mengangguk pasrah. Tahun lalu juga begini, sih.

Mereka berpisah di perempatan.

Jalan yang dilalui Kirino sepi, sampai terdengar panggilan, "Kirino-senpai!"

Kirino berbalik. "Kariya?"

Mata Kariya langsung tertuju pada bawaan seniornya itu.

"Wah, sama sekali nggak disangka, Kirino-senpai dapat banyak!"

Kirino mendelikkan mata indahnya. "Jangan mengejek, ya! Begini-begini aku ini cowok, tahu!"

"Iya, iya. Saya tahu, kok!" Beberapa menit mereka berjalan beriringan. "Sudah, ya Kirino-senpai! Saya duluan!"

Kariya bergegas mendahului, sebelum Kirino memergoki rona merah wajahnya.

Karena, sesaat sebelum berpisah tadi, ia telah menyelipkan satu kotak lain ke dalam tas karton sang senior.

.

.

.

**Kazemaru, dan kawan-kawan**

"Yo! Semuanya!"

"Oh, Kazemaru!" Endou lega, dirinya telah lolos dari jerat maut coklat Fudou

Lagipula, di belakang Kazemaru orang yang bersangkutan juga hadir. Kidou tak mungkin memaksanya lagi.

"Gimana, Kidou-kun? Enak, nggak, coklat dariku? Aku buat sendiri, lho?"

"Yah, begitulah...," Kidou mengalihkan pandang dari Fudou, tangannya sibuk menyusupkan coklat yang dimaksud ke bawah pantatnya.

"Oh, iya, aku juga bawa coklat..."

Kazemaru membuka bawaannya. Membagi-bagikannya pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Wah, Kazemaru. Kamu kayak santa! Makasih, ya!"

"Endou-kun, natal kan sudah lama lewat!"

"Lho? Hiroto? Kamu juga datang?"

"Yah, kebetulan sedang senggang," Pria berambut merah itu meraih satu dari bawaan Kazemaru. "Boleh, kan?" Hiroto memandang empunya, memastikan.

"Boleh, tentu saja!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Sesosok tubuh gempal tak mau kalah. Namun, Kazemaru malah menjauhkan coklat-coklat itu darinya.

"Kalau Kabeyama tidak boleh!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena buat kamu ada di atas truk itu!"

"OH!" Kabeyama membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kalau mau peluk, peluk coklatnya. Jangan peluk aku. Aku masih mau hidup."

.

.

.

**HiroMido feat Kariya**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat da—"

Sambutan manis Midorikawa terputus, demi melihat sang suami menenteng bungkusan yang tak dikenalnya.

"Itu... dari siapa?"

"Oh, ini? Kazemaru-kun tadi bagi-bagi coklat, karena kelihatannya enak, jadi aku ambil satu."

"Oh." Midorikawa berbalik cepat, memanggil putranya "Masaki! Bapakmu selingkuh! Habiskan saja semua coklat di kulkas, ya!"

Meninggalkan Hiroto yang masih berdiri syok di dekat lemari sandal. "Tu-tunggu! Aku kan cuma..."

.

.

.

**Gouenji Bersaudara**

"Onii-chan!" Yuuka senyum manis.

"Kenapa?"

"Coklat yang lain sudah habis, belum?"

Yuuka tahu persis kepopuleran kakak kesayangannya ini. Bukan cuma gadis-gadis, cowok-cowok penggemarnya pun banyak mengirimkan coklat ke rumah mereka.

"Yah, kuberikan semua pada Kazemaru. Terserah sama dia mau diapakan..."

Yuuka tampak puas. Diserahkannya coklat yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Kalau yang ini, Onii-chan tak akan mengalihkannya pada orang lain, kan? YA KAN?"

Kenapa rambut pink selalu berafiliasi dengan kata Yandere, yah...?

.

.

.

**MinaKura**

Gassan Kunimitsu, sepulang sekolah.

"Minamisawa-senpai, mohon diterima..."

"Minamisawa-kun, ini..."

"Minamisawa-san..."

"Minamisawa..."

Ternyata masih banyak gadis-gadis yang belum menyampaikan coklatnya. Dulu sewaktu masih di SMP Raimon, coklat yang ia terima bisa dibilang bagi dua dengan Shindou. Sekarang, setelah pindah, cuma dia satu-satunya objek sasaran pemberian coklat di sekolah ini.

Maklum, Gassan Kunimitsu memang kekurangan cowok ganteng.

Masih untung penggemarnya di Raimon tidak ada yang bela-belain kemari untuk menyampaikan coklat. Kalau tidak, mungkin mantan ace striker Raimon itu harus menyewa pick-up supaya bisa mengangkut semua bawaannya.

Yah, ada sih, satu orang. Minamisawa menyentuh syal yang terlilit di lehernya.

Syal itu ada di dalam kotak pos rumahnya pagi tadi. Bersama kartu bertuliskan huruf acak kadut yang dikenalnya sebagai tulisan tangan seorang adik kelas sesama striker di Kesebelasan Raimon dulu.

.

.

.

**Einamu x Alpha x Reiza, feat Beta**

Di masa depan, semua coklat dibuat oleh robot. Tapi bagi Reiza, memberi coklat tak berhati seperti itu adalah bentuk penghinaan bagi yang menerima.

Di masa depan, semua syal dirajut oleh robot. Satu menit selesai. Tapi bagi Einamu, syal yang dibuat oleh tangan tak bernyawa, takkan bisa memberi kehangatan.

Beta tertawa non stop selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Demi melihat syal rombengan melilit di leher Alpha yang terbaring lemas di rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan.

.

.

.

**Asurei x Kinako**

"Sayang, masih sibuk _yan ne_?

"Ya..."

"Kutaruh di sini saja, _yan ne_?

"Ya..."

Asurei Lune tak beminat secepatnya membongkar bingkisan itu. Dia sudah tahu apa isinya.

Tiap tahun juga begitu. 14 Februari tak berbeda dengan 1 Januari.

.

.

.

**SaruFei**

"Apa nih, isinya?" Saru membolak-balik kotak di tangannya. Tapi Fei melarang.

"Bukanya di rumah saja."

"Daging kelinci, ya?"

"Bukan!"

"Kalau dagingnya Fei, aku sih nggak nolak..."

"Jangan ngelunjak! Harusnya kamu berterima kasih. Itu bikinan ibuku. Aku tak mau kau bernasib sama seperti Alpha."

"Oke, oke." Saru tertawa kecil, tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipi Fei. "Makasih sudah peduli padaku..."

Fei segera menepisnya. "Ingat, ya! Bukanya di rumah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan sambli jalan."

"Oke. Oke."

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa menunggu lapar, Saru langsung membongkarnya. Sesuatu berwarna putih tampak.

"Lho? Coklat putih? Kan beginian biasanya buat _white day_?

Seakan menjawab keheranan Saru, sebuah kartu meluncur dari kotak melewati kakinya. Dipungutnya dan dibacanya perlahan

_Ini mochi. Makanlah pakai sumpit._

.

.

.

**ZanaOki**

Sehebat-hebatnya teknologi, sulit membayangkan bisa menerima hadiah dari orang yang sudah meninggal.

Zanark Abalonic memiringkan tubuhnya. Udara dingin tak menghalanginya untuk berbaring di atas atap sebuah gedung yang menjadi sarangnya.

Seandainya bisa pun, Okita mana ngerti Valentine.

Tuk.

Sesuatu mengenai samping kepalanya. Kontan ia terduduk. _Apa itu?_

Sebuah kotak kayu. Bertuliskan huruf lama. Sulit dibaca. _Untuk...__  
_

_Ah, sebodoh amat. Ini jatuhnya ke kepalaku, berarti aku yang berhak atasnya._

Tanpa ragu, Zanark membongkar kotak itu. Namun, di luar harapan. Isinya bukan warna coklat. Tapi kuning.

Zanark tak mengerti kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba menggenang. Mungkin ini sisa kue kastela yang tak sempat dimakan Okita.

.

.

.

**Tenma, dan Sepak bola**

Kalender sudah beralih ke tanggal 15 Februari.

Kotak sampah Tenma menyimpan sisa bungkus coklat yang ia terima kemarin. Satu dari Aki-nee, satu dari Aoi, satu dari Shuu, satu dari Sasuke _(wait, what?)_ dan yang paling membuat dia senang...

Dua dari tiga coklat pemberian Tsurugi.

Lho? Lalu satunya?

Masih utuh. Satu coklat terakhir itu ditaruh di depan bola sepak kesayangan Tenma.

Bersama tulisan,

_Buat sepak bola juga, Happy Valentine! _

_Dari aku dan Tsurugi._

.

.

**Tamat**

**.**


End file.
